The present invention relates to an educational kit for increasing safety awareness, in particular pedestrian safety awareness.
Each year hundreds of pedestrians, old and young, are seriously injured or killed merely by stepping off a curb into the path of an oncoming car or by entering into a cross walk without first looking both ways. Efforts have been made to prevent such injuries or deaths through public safety awareness programs designed to heighten safety awareness. Campaigns are carried out in almost all schools to educate young children and adults in these matters. The most effective campaigns have been those which grab the attention of their audience. For young children, the successful campaigns are often those that involve some character which children can relate to.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an educational kit for increasing safety awareness.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an educational kit as above intended to heighten the safety awareness of young children.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent from the following description and drawings.